


Sunshine's Gone

by FerociousFangirlofManyFandoms22



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AND THIS WAS BORN, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I don't know why I wrote this, Other, Was just thinking about the nickname, in a sad mood, raider shits his pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerociousFangirlofManyFandoms22/pseuds/FerociousFangirlofManyFandoms22
Summary: Songfic for "You are My Sunshine". Lil' bit of a vent fic for sad feelings. Nothing graphically gorey.





	Sunshine's Gone

_“You are my sunshine…my only sunshine….” _

A faint song pierced the uncharacteristically quiet Boston night. No gunshots dared break the otherwise sorrowing silence, not near this huddled person in blue on the pavement. No one from the Commonwealth to Far Harbor would approach this person, not as they were now. Not unless they were too smacked up on Psycho to care, which was the particular vice of this Raider.

_“You make me happy….when skies are grey…” _

“Shut up, you loony bitch!” A pistol cracked, seemingly hitting the huddled person dead on as they had immediately bent to protect what they were cradling- what someone who’d not known them would only see as a lump of red and stained yellowing fabric. The raider, satisfied, was reloading his pistol when the person unfolded themselves smoothly, eyes fever bright and fixing on the raider.

_“You’ll never know, dear…how much I love you…” _

“Ugh! Missed, huh….” The raider used both hands to aim and clicked off the trigger twice more. Both bullets hit true as the figure dressed in faded blue gently laid down what resembled a ghoul corpse in a now terribly familiar red, blue and white outfit on the pavement. A large wet spot stained the dark pants and spots decorated one side of the famous coat. Despite the raider promptly burying a full clip of .38 ammo in the blue clad person, they were now standing up and looking like that clip had done exactly jack shit. Blood was there, of course, and the bullet holes were visible in their skin and against the worn blue bodysuit. Normally, someone would be in pain if they’d just been shot with a whole ass clip of ammo. The Sole Survivor of Vault 111 was smiling.

_“Please don’t take my sunshine away…” _

The Psycho was starting to wear off, and to his dawning horror, the raider realized who he’d interrupted. A deeply familiar blade flicked out, gleaming darkly in the fist of the person who’d slaughtered hundreds of his kind without mercy. The one known for rampaging through raider camps, alternating psychotically between picking them off one by one and charging in like a whirligig of death with the blade they had reputedly been given by another career raider killer. He looked Death themselves in the face and promptly shit himself.

_“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping _

_I dreamed I held you in my arms _

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken _

_Then I hu-hung my head and cried…” _

They were carrying him with them. He’d been everything to them, for a long time now. After realizing they were a synth- thank you and also fuck you DiMa- they and Hancock had ended up in a much longer relationship than they’d expected. Partners in crime… Forever, they’d hoped. But not even Hancock could escape going feral. At least he’d remembered them clearly to the last, and…and even if he’d asked a hard, horrible thing of them before the end, they still loved him. That was why they were finding a good spot for him to rest. Among the rest of their loved ones.

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy, when skies are grey_

Long, long hours later, they sat down hard as they tossed a hand made shovel aside. The freshly disturbed earth was enough of a marker that they would be able to rest tonight and start on the headstone in the morning. Then would come the hard part- letting the rest of Goodneighbor know that their longtime off and on mayor was gone to ground. At least he slept in peace now with the rest of the people who had given Sole’s far too long life purpose and direction.

No one with their marbles left desecrated this place. Even ferals and supermutants steered clear- the place stank of death, not to mention being riddled with nasty traps, though the one living resident didn’t much mind. Death had gone hand in hand with them down their life’s path from their beginning, and now he was their dear old friend. 

With a heavy sigh, they unrolled a sleeping bag at the foot of the grave. They didn’t mind sleeping out in the open, and with no John to chastise them for it and then promptly hand them mentats or another chem when they went inside somewhere, they didn’t much care. Not too much could kill them as far as they were concerned. They lay down on their side, staring dully at the field of graves they lay in and the freshly dug one they were resting beside. One of the many curses of being top of the line Institute tech meant that they were damn near immortal. At least, when it came to age- a good old bullet to the head could kill them, easy, but they swore long ago to avoid taking the easy way out to a friend who had lasted til old age in this hellscape aptly called a wasteland despite wanting to take that path himself.

They refused to disappoint that old friend - they didn't want to deal with that one's disappointed face if they met him again in another place. 

They closed their eyes and turned onto their back. Turned to the stars, they started another round of the song that reminded them of their recently parted friend the most, as if to sing the painful weight of another death of a loved one away. Sometimes it worked, most times it didn’t. 

_"You’ll never know dear, how much I love you…_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away….” _


End file.
